Machine To Gun : The Extraordinary Tankery
by Bocah-Dongo
Summary: Sensha-dou anak Sekolah Luar Biasa setelah memenangkan Turnamen Duel Antar Tank Tingkat Nasional, bagaimana bisa? Sang komandan tank Sheridan, "The Machine Feet" angkat bicara pada sebuah talkshow terkenal. (Fanfic GUP bahasa indonesia pertama di fanfiction) (Gambar menyusul XD)


**{}Prolog{}**

* * *

><p>"T-90 terlihat, Maju bro maju!"<p>

Tank M551 Sheridan mulai bergerak diantara gunung pasir. Kubahnya mulai berputar 90° berlawanan jarum jam. Sementara itu tank rusia itu mulai bergerak sepadan dengan Sheridan. Upahnya mengarah 90 derajat searah jarum jam tepat menuju Sheridan. Kedua tank itu saling mengarahkan meriamnya satu sama lain.

Di dalam tank Sheridan terdapat tiga orang. 1 komandan tank sekaligus gunner, 1 loader (pengisi meriam), dan 1 driver. Komandan tank itu mulai mengarah sebentar meriamnya lalu mulai menekan tombol merah.

'DUUMMM!'

Meriam M81E1 mulai mengeluarkan pelurunya. Saking kuatnya recoil meriam, sisi kiri roda tank terangkat dan mulai tidak stabil.

Sementara itu peluru panah sebanyak ribuan menyebar dan menghantam tank musuh. Sebagian pelindung reaktif T-90 meledak melindungi tank itu dari serbuan shotgun panah.

" 27 derajat ke arah kanan lalu setelah melewati gunung pasir, lurus bro!"perintah gunner seraya memandang monitor LCD yang ada di sampingnya.

"In The Line,"jawab gadis bersurai ponytail yang merupakan driver.

Tank mulai berbelok dan gaya sentrifugalnya membuat rantai rodanya itu kembali menapak tanah.

Tank musuh mulai menembakkan meriam nya untuk pertama kali namun hanya terkena gunung pasir nya saja. Sheridan mulai menambah kecepatannya hingga perlahan meninggalkan tank buatan rusia tersebut. Kubah meriam mereka berputar menodong satu sama lain.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, _2A46 gun_ yang memang memiliki kecepatan pengisian peluru yang jauh lebih cepat kembali melontarkan amunisi dan kali ini mengenai tanah di dekat Sheridan berada. Peluru meledak dan merusak sebagian armor tank ringan tersebut.

"Duel MBT melawan tank ringan? Menjijikan. Bagaikan infanteri melawan penembak runduk. Dan kau seharusnya berpikir dua kali untuk melawan kami yang hanya modal tank ringan. Circle turn bro!" kata sang komandan tank.

"In The Line!"

Dengan gayanya yang bak orang tak pernah menyetir, tank itu mulai berbelok sedikit dan perlahan tapi pasti tank itu mulai merintangi tank musuh yang juga mulai mengarahkan meriamnya mengikuti arah tank tersebut.

Masuk sudut 47° arah haluan tank T-90, meriam 2A46 kembali mengeluarkan kilatan api dan sebuah sabot segera terlepas dari peluru panah dan peluru melucur 6200 km/jam menghancurkan roda penopang no 3 dari depan sebelah kiri. Kekuatanmya masih cukup besar hingga tembus melubangi sisi roda no 2 sebelah kanan. Guncangan sedang terus-menerus terasa di dalam tank Sheridan

"Sepertinya sedikit terjadi kerusakan pada bagian kaki-kaki, ah bodoh amat,"komentarnya dan ia memencet tombol merah di joysticknya.

Kilatan peluru juga terjadi diikuti tank yang mulai menstabilkan diri sebelum terguling. Peluru HEAT mengenai bagian pelindung roda T-90 hingga hancur.

"Bocah! Tunnan Mayumi,"komentarnya lagi dan tangannya memutar kenop ke tulisan "MISSILE" sementara orang yang ada di belakangnya memasukan sepucuk rudal Shielagh lalu menekan saklar ke "CLOSE".

Breech berputar pelan lalu tertutup rapat. Belum selesai sampai disitu Mayumi menekan saklar lainnya ke posisi "READY" dan Gadis gunner itu segera menekan tombol merah dan rudal meluncur dari meriam. Ia perlahan menggerakan joystick hingga crosshairs tepat berada di tank musuh.

Tak lama kemudian tank musuh kembali meledak. Kali ini ledakan terjadi dibagian kubah dan asap hitam mengepul. Tank itu terlihat terdiam sementara ditengah kepulan asap hitam.

"Bocah,"ucap gadis itu seraya memainkan ikat rambut sebelah kanannya.

Memastikan tank musuh benar-benar lumpuh, tank Sheridan terus mengitari T-90. Tiba-tiba kilatan api terlihat dari tank musuh dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara sangat keras dari belakang tank Sheridan. Tank itu mulai mengalami pengurangan kecepatan.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi? " umpat gadis itu.

"Sipuutttt,"kata driver tank seraya menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan badan dijorokan ke belakang.

Rantai roda sebelah kiri mulai terlepas terulur kebelakang dan akhirnya roda-roda tank sisi kiri kehilangan rantainya. Tank mulai menderu cukup keras tetapi sebaliknya kecepatan tank semakin berkurang dan akhirnya berhenti.

Tank Sheridan mulai tak bisa bergerak. Tank itu benar-benar hampir lumpuh karena sistem penyaluran tenaga beserta rantai roda sepertinya terkena peluru sabot dari tank yang berada sekitar 1 kilo kurang. Selain dari kelumpuhan, tank itu berpenampilan hampir hancur kecuali bagian kubahnya.

Tetapi entah kenapa bendera putih belum muncul.

"Bro, matikan mesinnya bro!"kata seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat dua.

Sementara itu orang yang berada di dekatnya dengan mata yang mengarah tidak normal malah menginjak pedal gas dan mesin mulai menderu keras diikuti tank berjalan sangat pelan.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang matikan mesinnya! Ah lupakan. Mayumi, siapkan Tunnan selanjutnya!"perintahnya seraya siap membidik teleskop tank.

Seorang perempuan satunya lagi dengan cekatan memasukan sebuah rudal kedalam breech lalu menekan saklar ke atas dan benda itu mulai berputar sebentar dan siap ditembakan.

"Aaaeee!"teriaknya.

Gadis itu langsung memencet tombol merah yang ada di joystick dan segera mengarahkan bidikan ke tank. Tank yang dibidiknya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ledakan cukup hebat. Perempuan itu sedikit tersenyum tetapi senyumnya mulai memudar melihat tank yang dibidiknya masih belum mengeluarkan bendera putih.

"Dasar Kotakt Five sialan! Masukan Rafale!"

Breech kembali berputar dan terbuka siap untuk untuk diisi. Perempuan bersurai pendek itu yang sudah bersiap langsung memasukan sebuah peluru HEAT lalu ditekan saklar ke posisi "CLOSE" hingga breech kembali berputar agak pelan dan tertutup lalu ditekan saklar lainya ke posisi "SAFE".

"Aaeeeee!"

'DUUMMMM!'

Meriam M81E1 menyalak hebat hingga bagian sisi kanan kembali terangkat 1 kaki. Peluru berdiameter 15,2 cm meluncur dan menghantam bagian haluan tank musuh dan meledak cukup besar. Bersamaan dengan itu tank musuh juga terus bergerak menuju mereka dan meriamnya menyalak hebat memuntahkan peluru yang sama dengan tank Sheridan tetapi masih meleset dan mengenai tanah yang berjarak setengah meter dari tank Sheridan berada.

"Lagi!"perintah gunner sekaligus komandan tersebut.

Mayumi menekan saklar ke bawah hingga breech kembali berputar pelan dan menampakan celah dan segera dimasukan peluru meriam, Mayumi menekan saklar ke atas dan breech berputar balik. Sementara target terus mendekat dan mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah mereka.

"AAAEEEEEE!"

'DUMMMMMBUUUMM!'

Kedua meriam kembali menyalak hebat. Peluru HEAT 12,5 cm dari tank T-90 berhadapan peluru HEAT 15,2 cm dari Sheridan dan jarak antar peluru mendekat drastis setiap mili detik. Ujung peluru 15,2 cm mulai menyentuh bagian samping peluru 12,5 cm dan langsung menciptakan ledakan hebat yang mungkin sanggup untuk melahap tank E-100 Maus.

"Hebat! bisanya terjadi seperti itu,"gumam gadis itu.

Tak habis akal, gadis twintail segera memutar kenop ke arah "COAX" lalu menekan tombol merah dan seketika senapan mesin M73 memuntahkan peluru dengan kecepatan 10 peluru per detik. Sebagian pelindung reaktif langsung meledak. Tembakan senapan mesin sekarang diarahkan ke bagian lubang meriam.

'Brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbbrr'

'Panpangtangpanktank'

"Ayolah ini pasti berhasil,"harapnya.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat karena memang diperlambat, sebuah peluru FMJ memasuki lubang meriam dan menghantam peluru ledak yang akan ditembakan.

Tiba-tiba peluru meriam itu meledak lalu meledakkan mesiu dan menghancurkan meriam utama serta melukai semua kru yang ada di dalamnya. Tak lama setelah itu bendera putih keluar dari kubah T-90 dan membuat semua kru tank Sheridan membeku di tempat untuk sementara.

"Kita menang bro. KITA MENANG! Bocah SLB gila menang!"teriak gunner seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Makan nasi!"

"AUOOUUOOO!"

Kedua temannya mengikuti.

Sementara itu di bangku penonton orang-orang juga bersorak dan penonton tak menyangka kalau tim yang selama ini dipastikan gugur ternyata memenangkan turnamen duel antar tank tingkat nasional.

* * *

><p>"Aku mau pergi,"<p>

"Mau kemana, Mako?"

"Apapun yang penting jangan di sini,"

"Kenapa pergi? Acara belum selesai,"

"Aku bosan Yukari, entah kenapa aku menjadi malas menonton mereka bertarung. Lama waktu bertarungnya sebentar. Lebih baik menantang mereka duel. Lagipula Miho dan Hana juga tidak diajak kesini, aku mau ke onsen,"kata gadis bermata sayu seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk.

"Eh… Mako tunggu!"kata gadis bersurai jahe seraya menyusul temannya.

"Hahh… akhirnya aku sendiri lagi" kata gadis bersurai pendek yang melipat kedua tangannya di atas sandaran kursi depan dan meletakkan dagunya disitu.

**{}To Be Continued{}**


End file.
